


Don't Let Them Fool You

by Maxatrillion



Series: The Ways I Love You [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxatrillion/pseuds/Maxatrillion
Summary: A poem.





	Don't Let Them Fool You

Don't let them fool you.  
Don't let them tell you  
That you are anything  
Less than perfect.

Don't let them tell you  
That you are anything  
Less than a king.

Let them be jealous.  
Let them envy you  
And your true friends.

Don't let them fool you.  
They'll never mean it,  
Not when they say:  
They want you dead.

They cannot mean  
Whatever they say.

Trust me when I say,  
That you are perfect.  
That you are a king.  
That you have friends.  
That you are loved.

That you are loved.


End file.
